Ocean Dreams
by CoffeeWritingAddiction
Summary: Lorna and Nicky get into some mischief on their beach vacation. Lorna/Nicky (Smut&Fluff)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters. All I own is the writing and story.**

* * *

 _Ocean Dreams_

Watching the waves slowly come to shore, Lorna leans back against her lawn chair with a serene smile spread across her face. She couldn't ask for a more relaxing vacation if she tried. The days have been spent wisely with her beloved wife—every morning on the beach, watching the sun rise together. In the evenings, after she's gotten a sufficient amount of sun, they go back to the house where Red has a lovely meal prepared for them.

"Ya ever gonna come in this water, kid?" Nicky's voice huskily asks as she makes her way over—her hair soaked and dripping along her body from swimming in the ocean. A smirk forms on her face; she pulls Lorna up from her seat and wraps her in a tight embrace—chuckling at how she instantly shivers at the touch. "Ya've been sittin' here for almost an hour, I think it's time ya get wet in that ocean behind us—wouldn't wanna overheat, yeah babe?"

Lorna shakes her head with a cheeky grin. "Ya know I gotta get my tan, hon. It's still early! And the water's kinda cold," she points out, but presses a warm kiss to her wife's lips before she pulls away from the soaking-wet embrace.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Nicky lets out a laugh. She grabs the brunette's hand and starts to slowly pull her in the direction of the ocean. "Sorry to burst your bubble, babe, but ya can't tan for shit—don't try to get outta coming in the water. It's not that cold, and even if it is, ya know I'll always keep ya warm," she purrs seductively into her wife's ear, letting her fingers brush affectionately along her back.

"I got sensitive skin—it's freezing," Lorna shrieks, once the pair of them are in the water. She grips tightly onto the taller woman – so tight her nails dig into her arms – and stares down into the ocean. "I ain't seen nothin' so beautiful, though. There's so many seashells in the sand—we should collect them, Nicky."

"You got sensitive _everything_ , kid," the redhead chuckles, pulling her shivering wife against her body.

She cups her hands lovingly around her face, giving a fierce kiss onto her perky-red-lips. Nicky's lips trickle down to her neck, her chest, and back up to her lips, "Ya know who I've seen that's so beautiful—way more beautiful than this ocean?"

Wrapping her arms lovingly around her neck, Lorna gazes up at her with her big brown glowing eyes. She tilts her head with a smile and shakes her head. "Who might that be, hon? I'm pretty sure the only more beautiful person than this ocean is you, so I think ya might have bad eyes," the brunette smirks.

"Bullshit, kid. My eyesight is _perfect_ ," Nicky retorts. Her features are soft, though, as she stares down at the woman she loves and shakes her head hotly—bringing Lorna's face closer to her own and planting a fervent kiss to her lips. "You are the absolute most beautiful human being on this planet and in the entire universe. There's no denying that, baby."

"Is it legal to make love in the ocean? Because I'm not sure I can wait til' we get back to the house to show ya how much I love you, hon—especially when you're bein' all sweet," Lorna purrs into her wife's ear, her hands running tenderly through her hair.

Nicky shrugs, tightening her hold on the petite woman. A smirk makes it way to her face at her wife's suggestion. "I mean, it's not like there's anyone here to see it—I don't see why not, kid. Besides, I'd love to mark ocean sex off of my bucket list; so, let's give it a try!"

Holding her hand up in Nicky's face, Lorna shakes her head and has her lay down underneath her, "I'm the one in charge here, hon—I wanna make love to you, so I call the shots." She smirks, letting her hands trace down Nicky's bare legs.

"Well, _hot damn_ ," the redhead snickers, staring up at her wife with an intrigued expression on her face. "You're pretty fuckin' sexy when ya try to act all dominant—but, by all means, do continue!"

"Oh, believe me, I will," Lorna answers, caressing the palms of her hands against Nicky's upper thighs. Soon, she lets one hand move up into her bathing suit bottoms while her other hand runs up along her stomach.

She slides two of her fingers inside Nicky's genitals, letting the tips of them stroke slowly and delicately around her. Her other hand runs softly against the skin of the redhead's stomach, carefully gliding their way up to her breasts. She cups one in her hand, caressing it softly with her palms. The sound of Nicky's pleasurable moans brings a huge grin to her face.

" _Fuck!_ " Nicky screams out at the strong orgasm that starts to creep up her body. Her hands curl at her sides, she stare hungrily up at her wife—silently begging for more.

Lorna continues the motion inside of her, fastening her pace to give her wife another overpowering orgasm. She presses soft kisses along Nicky's skin, slowly coming up to her face where she gives a long, fierce, peck on her lips. "I love you so much, hon," she softly tells her, stroking her fingers inside her in a circular pattern.

After another pleasurable orgasm courses through her body, Nicky reaches her hands up to cup around the younger woman's cheeks. Her brown eyes gaze lovingly up at her, "I love you more, baby. God—that was fuckin' amazing, kid. I swear you get better and better every time we have sex. Now, it's my turn to make you squirm and squeal."

"No, no," the Italian gently starts off after taking her hand out of her wife's bathing suit and wrapping her arms up around her neck. "That can wait til' we go back to the house. I just wanna spend some time lying here on the beach with you."

"Damn you, Lorna," Nicky mutters but smiles lovingly down at her. She wraps her arms softly around the brunette's waist, kissing her head affectionately. "You're too precious, kid. Just wait til' we got home—I'm gonna make ya come til' the moon shines." Her hands brush lightly against her cheeks.

Beaming glowingly, Lorna snuggles happily against her wife's damp body—her head nestled softly underneath the other's chin. "I could do this forever—lie here with the most amazing wife in the world on this gorgeous beach. Our life can't get any better," she gushes, her fingers running gently through Nicky's wet hair.

Shaking her head with a light chuckle, Nicky gives a warm kiss onto the brunette's lips, "Stop being so precious—it's fuckin' making me melt, kid. And of course our life can't get any better—we already have each other. I don't need anyone else but you, my sweet Lorna."

Nicky smiles, letting her knuckles caress smoothly along both sides of her wife's face. Lovingly, she lays Lorna's head on her chest and gazes down into her eyes. "I love you more than anybody in the entire universe, baby. This has been the most perfect vacation—because it's been spent with you."


End file.
